Avalanched
by UltimateComics
Summary: This is the story of the relationship of Kitty Pryde and Lance Alvers
1. Chapter 1

This is the story about Kitty and Lance's brief relationship. I've never been that crazy about the character Avalanche (Lance Alvers) but I was intrigued by the idea of an X-Men/Brotherhood (or Acolytes) relationship (and the Rogue/Gambit thing has been done way to often :D)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story.

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

How was I going to tell her? How was I going to tell her that I couldn't… No… that I wouldn't live without her. That every time I was in the same room as her, my mind couldn't concentrate on anything else than her shining brown hair. That her smile made every bone in my body melt. That when she laughed, I felt that I could do anything in the world. How was I going to tell her that I loved her?

**House of the Brotherhood 8.30 AM**

"Lance! Get outta that freakin' bathroom! You've been in there for forty-five minutes!" Fred yelled. Twenty minutes had hardly past since I stepped into the bathroom, but it was understandable that Fred was inpatient. After all it must take quiet a long time showering when you weigh over 400 pounds. Anyway, I was getting ready for school. I had chemistry with Kitty today and I was planning on asking her out. But because of my limited experience with girls I was very nervous. Where would I take her? The house was totally ruled out, since even Toad was beginning to complain about the dirtiness of every room. The old arcade? No way. A restaurant? Maybe, but where would I get the money? Maybe I could… SLAM! The bathroom door flew through the room and almost hit me. "What the hell are you doing Blob!" I yelled at Fred who had apparently smashed the door off its hinges. "Quit hogging the bathroom Lance!" Fred yelled back at me. I didn't bother putting up a fight with Fred so I headed for the main door and yelled: "I'm going to school". Before the door slammed I heard Pietro call out: "Why?"

**Bayville High 9.03 AM**

So, my first lesson was P.E. I hadn't been at school that much so I had had to ask someone from my class what lesson was on first.

Of course the only one I could find was the arrogant X-Man Scott: "I haven't seen you Brotherhood-morons at school for a long time… You think you're to smart for education? Well you're really not. You're…" he began. I wanted to make the roof fall down on his stupid face, but before I could execute such an action, Scott was interrupted… By _her_. She was standing behind Scott and the other X-Men, but now she moved in front of them and said: "Knock it off". She took my hand (my face was probably the same color as Scott's optic blast at that time) and pulled in direction of the football field. "Your first lesson is P.E… Locker room's right next to the field", she said and smiled. "Thanks. Kitty I… I want to say something to you… or ask you something… No, say something to you…" I began but got very nervous. Kitty made a giggling sound, and looked in my eyes. I hate myself for not saying what I really wanted to say. What I needed to tell her. But I was way to nervous, so all I could produce was: "Thanks!" Kitty looked skeptical at me. "You just said that thirty seconds ago", Kitty said. "Oh… I… Are you sure?" I asked her and suddenly I wanted to drop a roof on my own head instead of Scott's. How could I be so stupid? "Well, I'll see you later. We have chemistry later, you know. You gonna be there?", Kitty asked. "Yeah of course", I said.

Kitty left and I walked the rest of the way to the locker rooms. Scott and the other male X-Men were standing in the locker room when I stepped in. They talked and laughed, but as soon as they saw me in there, they stopped. While I was changing my clothes, Kurt was apparently making faces behind my back, 'cause the others couldn't stop laughing.

"All right ladies!" the coach yelled out. "Start up with 10 laps around the field, then we can play some football! The teams will be decided after you've run the laps", he commanded.

I began to run as soon as he had mentioned the amount of laps. I wanted to get a lead, so I didn't have to run next to the X-Men. As I ran around the football field I noticed that Kitty and the other girls from my class were playing basketball at the basketball court. I almost ran into one of the benches, because I was looking at Kitty.

"Summers you'll be the quarterback of team red, Daniels you'll play halfback, and by the way nice job in last week's basketball game! Wagner you'll be receiver", the coach said. While he was calling out the other names I was trying to get another glimpse of Kitty. "And that's it, let's play football… Oh, Alvers you've decided to show up today. What's the occasion?" the coach asked. He liked Scott and his friends, and apparently he could feel the rivalry, so he hated me. "You'll play… Defensive end on team blue", he said. "Now play some football!"

After we had put on the football-gear the match began. I was not very good at football but I saw that the girls had gathered around the field and I wanted to show off now that Kitty was looking. Scott's team started on offense. That meant that I was on the field too. I looked at my teammates. Apparently the coach thought that it would be a good idea to put all the football players on one team… Team red. I got in position. I was supposed to cover a receiver (Tom Michaels who had been on the football team for two years) but I decided to go for a blitz instead. The play went terrible: Scott saw that Michaels was all open and threw the ball to him. Michaels took down three of my teammates on the way to the end zone. One of them got injured and he was also our quarterback so I had to take over the position since none of the others had even a scratch of skill.

I messed up both first and second down but on third down I threw a ball to the tight end who carried it for almost twenty yards. I instantly looked up at Kitty who was the only one cheering for my team. I threw two incomplete passes and got sacked once. Then we had to punt the ball. Evan returned it almost all the way to the end zone. I tried tackle him but Scott was blocking for him and he tackled me before I could even think about putting in the hit. Scott reached out for my hand to help me up but I was too angry to take his hand. I got up and went into position. Scott's team was at the 9-yard line. I was supposed to cover Michaels but once again I decided to aim for Scott instead. It wasn't hard to predict the result: Scott threw the ball to Michaels and after scoring another touchdown he received lots of cheers from the girls. The play was over but I continued my run against Scott. I hit him much harder than originally intended. He fell to the ground: "My leg", he groaned. The other players came rushing to him. "What the hell are you playing at Alvers", one of them yelled. Most of the girls came down on the field too. Some of them rushed over to Scott to offer him a ride to the doctor's. Kitty came down on the field too: "What was that, Lance?" she asked. She wasn't smiling now. She looked very angry: I had never seen her this way before. "I… I…" I didn't know what to say to her. I regretted my actions but there was nothing I could do about it now. "You could have broken his leg, Lance. I thought you were different than your Brotherhood friends. But you're just the same… And to think that I actually liked you…" she said. I saw a tear running down her cheek as she turned around and ran.

I didn't know what to do. After seeing Kitty cry I was stunned. Must of all I wanted to disappear… So I decided that I would.

I went home (I was relieved to see that none of the others were there) and packed my stuff. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to… Disappear was the only word I could come up with.

Knowing that Kitty had really liked me and that I threw it all away was more than my mind could handle.

Pietro had an old motorcycle parked in front of the house. I tossed most of my cash on his desk and took the keys. I had a bit of trouble finding out how to start the bike. When I finally got it to start the tailpipe blew a cloud of smoke right into my face. I kicked the tailpipe in anger. It had no effect other than releasing a little bit of my anger.

As I drove down the road with the sun in my eyes I could feel a tear running down my cheek...

**Note:** Thanks for reading! I originally intended this story to be a one-shot but after I began writing it I decided to make a couple of chapters instead… I don't really know when I'll get the chance to write another chapter (hopefully soon :D) since I'm starting school and have a hole lot of tests in a couple of days. I really hope you like it… Reviews are always appreciated! And happy new year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Hi! So test time's over at school, so I've gotten a bit of spare-time on my hands. That means I'll try to put together a couple of chapters during the next couple of weeks. This chapter includes a nice little twist which will continue in the next chapter. Enjoy reading!

**A bar, just outside New York**

"A beer please", I said to the waitress. "No, wait. Give me the strongest whiskey you've got", I quickly corrected myself. "Sorry sugar. I can't serve you anything", said the not so pretty waitress while chewing on a gum. Of course she couldn't. I hadn't even turned 16 yet. I don't know what I was thinking. The emotions kind of had me thinking I was in a teenage TV-show. It was kind of embarrassing. If Pietro ever heard about this, I would never get a moment of peace. This thought reminded me, that I forgot to mention the little detail of me going on the road to the guys. But then again, they probably didn't care.

I stayed at the bar for a while, even though I couldn't order anything else than bottled water. I was really angry at myself, and I couldn't stop thinking about my own stupidity. Acting like Pietro and the others, was exactly why Kitty always stayed away from me. She said herself at the football field: "And to think I actually liked you". I was such a fool, and I had ruined any hopes of a relationship with the girl of my dreams. So what to do now? I had concluded that I was an idiot without any real friends. I searched for ages for a "but", but it wasn't there. I climbed my bike and took off again. I had no idea where I was going, I just rode down the freeway. I drove towards west, but due to my miserable geography-grades I had no idea which state or town I was heading into.

After an hour and a half a sign told me, I was in New Jersey. For the first time on my little road-trip a voice in my head told me to return to Bayville. I had no where near enough money to stay at a hotel, and as far as I was concerned I had no family in New Jersey. I could only think of one place where a 15 year old mutant would be welcomed with opened arms, but I had a feeling that when that mutants name was Lance Alvers, the welcome greeting wouldn't be very friendly. But really, I had no choice.

As I reached Bayville, I realized that my trip had been totally pointless. All it had gotten me was a billion-dollar gas bill. I got to the Xavier Mansion gate without any idea of what to do. Was I suppose to knock on the metal bars? Or should I just run away while I still had the chance? One thing was for sure: I wasn't entering that gate before had a 100 percent allowance from an X-Man. I had seen what the defense system could do to people way to many times to do something _that_ stupid.

"Hello?" I asked in a voice so low, no one would be able to hear me. I heard a voice inside my head: "Come in, Mr. Alvers". The gate opened and I entered it nervously. I was met by professor Xavier, before I could enter the house. "I am perfectly aware of what happened today at Bayville High. And thanks to my telepathic abilities, I am also perfectly aware of why you did what you did, Mr. Alvers", the professor said in a calm voice. He paused and I could feel that he was trying to give me a chance to speak my mind. I had a lot I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't get a single word across my lips. Xavier drove his wheel-chair up next to me and guided me towards the giant fountain in the middle of the incredibly large garden. "Love", he began, "can be an incredible thing. It can also be a source to bad and regrettable actions. I don't believe that anyone should be judged 100 percent on actions performed while being in love". He didn't look directly at me, but I could sense a smile on his lips. "You are very welcome to stay here, but please, grant my students time to accept you as one of them. After all, you did nearly brake mr. Summers's leg", he said, still smiling but for the first time with an accusing tone in his calm voice. "I... I'm just really sorry... For everything", I said. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't belong here. Please tell Kitty... I'm... Sorry", I said. "Where are you gonna go? I doubt you're very wanted at the Brotherhood residence now. You did disappear for quite some time. And during this amount of time my X-Men had an encounter with you're friends. They lacked your assistance", the professor said in louder voice. "Mr. Alvers, I won't tell you what to do, but I strongly recommend you stay for tonight. You are welcome anytime", he said, then he turned around and drove towards the mansions front door.

I kept going over the pros and cons in my head but I was simply too tired to think about this anymore, so I made a decision. I walked up the stairs in front of the front door and entered it quickly before I had a chance to change my mind. I walked several steps before I realized, everyone was looking at me. No one said anything for a while. Then Scott's voice broke the silence. "You!" he yelled, as he was trying to run towards me. This was a little hard for him, because of his busted leg. "Relax, man. I'm sorry for today. I wasn't thinking straight", I said. "Get outta here now! Or I'll..." Scott said, putting his right hand on the side of his sunglasses. "Oh yeah?" I said as I pushed my right foot to the ground, creating a minor earthquake. "Stop it!" Jean yelled and stepped in between Scott and I. "Scott, he said he was sorry. Now give it a rest", she said. "Now uh... Lance what are you doing here?" She asked as she turned around to face me. "I uh...", I really didn't now what to answer to this question. I'm broke, have no place to stay and have absolutely no friends at all, so I'm staying at your place for now? The streak of stupid things to reply to Jean going on my head was interrupted by the professor who had entered the room without anyone noticing. "Good evening my students", he said, "please welcome our newest student, Lance Alvers". He turned around to look at my choked face. "Lance Alvers... Welcome to the X-Men".

**Note: **That's it! I hoped you enjoyed it. As I wrote in the beginning this story will continue with more chapters which are still to be written. I will try to find some time in a not too distant future. Thank you very much for using your time to read my story. Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Hi there! Here is the third chapter of my story. I hope you have as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. I will start right away with the fourth chapter.

**Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters, 07:01 AM**

I woke up to noise that reminded of a bus terminal on a busy day. People were talking very loudly, and it was as if you could feel the stress in the air. I got up from the bed very slowly, because of my need for several more hours of sleep. I'd had a hard time sleeping, due to my extreme anxiety. Sleeping at the Xavier Institute was like sleeping in the middle of battlefield. I kept waking up with the feeling that someone was closing in on me to make my sleep permanent. Naturally, I was just being paranoid. The room was indulged in a beautiful light as the sun shone in the tall window on the southern wall of the room.

It took a great amount of will (and a lot of hunger) to make me go down the stairs towards the kitchen. The kitchen was very crowded and I hoped that maybe I had a chance not to be noticed. But of course that was wishful thinking not to mention very unlikely. After only a couple of seconds all noise in the kitchen faded. The looks of everyone in the kitchen turned my way and a sudden need to disappear into thin air bottled up inside me. I tried to ignore their looks as I made myself a bowl of cereal. I was about to sit down at the long table in the middle of the kitchen, but I realized that the only seat not occupied was next to Wolverine. Suddenly my appetite faded away and the urge to get out of the incredibly large mansion was increased. I threw out my untouched cereal and put the bowl in the dishwasher. I then exited the room as I realized what a bad idea living at the mansion really was.

I was so angry with myself as I walked by the large fountain in the middle of the yard. Then a voice emerged behind me: "Not feeling very welcome here, huh?" The voice was Kitty's. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you the other day", she said. "Don't be... I really just... Messed up", I said. "There's no excuse for my behavior, but before I leave I just wanted to say that I only did what I did to... Impress... You", I said, looking down on the ground like a five-year-old kid who had just broken a window in an accident. "Well, you would have impressed me a lot more by just not acting like a total jerk, Lance", she said and I could hear that she was still angry with me. "I know, but you don't have to get excited about it. I'm leaving this place right now, for good", I said. "Lance, don't you understand why I care? I care because I like you", she said and I met her eyes instead of looking down on the ground. "I like you for who you really are. When you are not among your Brotherhood buddies", she said. I suddenly realized how beautiful she really was. Her silky, long brown hair, which she always wore up. Her hazel eyes which, now that I looked closer, seemed to have tears in them. "And how do you know who I really am?" I said with a tone of skepticism. "I can see it whenever you're not around Pietro and the other guys, you're not like them. You are a good guy... just misunderstood", she said and sealed off the sentence with one of her divine smiles. She had me the second she said I was a good guy. "Please stay, Lance, you could be one of us, an X-Man" she continued, "we could be together too", she ended her sentence after a short pause. I spotted a tone of red in her cheeks. "Kitty, I...", I began, but I was completely tongue-tied. She approached me slowly and smiled again. Then she kissed me on the cheek and a burst of heat culminated in every single inch of my body. For a second, I felt like I was going to faint on the spot. "I'll see you inside right?" she asked and giggled at my incapability to speak at all. I finally compelled a: "Definitely".

This was simply unbelievable! Could this really be true? The only that stopped from pinching my arm, was my phobia for clichés. I was ecstatic and nothing could ruin my mood. Not even Cyclops's constant muttering about me being an X-Man, and the ridiculousness of this, had an effect on my temper. I spend the entire Saturday just walking around the grounds without really talking to anyone. This probably wouldn't seem like a very enjoyable thing to spend a Saturday, but just being alone with my thoughts, was now like being in heaven.

The only exception for my "Not-Talking-To-Anyone-At-All" was Dr. Hank McCoy, or Beast as the other students in the mansion seemed to call him. He didn't seem to have a grudge against like everyone else in the mansion. I talked to him about physics, about which he was very stunned I knew anything about. "And that's why the Americium-241 shoots of Helium molecule and becomes Neptunium-237... And as we already know the Q-value a negative reaction is always Endothermic...", he continued and I was surprised that I understood what he said. "That's very impressing, Mr. Alvers. I wasn't aware, you knew anything about Alpha-decays", he said, looking at me with a very confused face. "Well, I grew up next to a library, and really there was nothing else of interest in the town so I started visiting the library. Turned out the entire fiction department had burned down. Thanks to those couple of years I haven't got kicked out of school yet", I said, grinning at the blue, fury person, who was standing in front of me.

After continuing our discussion about physics, (now moving on towards Gamma-radiation) Beast mentioned, that Kitty was on a field trip, to gather some herbs for Biology. As an idea struck me, I asked him if he knew where she had gone to. Beast told me that she was in Reily Forrest, and I was off, down towards my motorcycle. I wanted more than anything else, to spend time with her, the love of my life.

**Note: **That's it! I hope you'll continue reading along as I write more chapters. Thanks for reading and now for the total cliché: Reviews are always very appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Hi! It's been a while since I wrote the last chapter of this story. Please excuse my sloppiness but a lot of things have come up. But enough of my life-story. This is the fourth chapter of the story, and it's about to get a little romantic. I'm thinking of coming to a conclusion soon and then changed the narrator to another character from the X-Men. I promise that I will concentrate on making a good ending on this little relationship before rushing on to something else, though.

Well I hope you enjoy this part of the story of Kitty and Lance. I was listening to a lot of Alexi Murdoch while writing this story (especially "Orange Sky" and "All Of My Days") and I'm thinking you might want to do the same thing. I stole this idea from another of the other writers here on FanFiction. Unfortunately I can't remember the name of this writer's User or stories but all credits for that idea goes to this exact person. Now on to the story of Kitty and Lance.

The sun was nearly setting when I got to Reilly Forest. I'd never appreciated anything as stupid as a sunset before, but after Kitty got in to my life I was a little happier about everything.

I didn't have any idea of what I was going to say to Kitty when I found her. All I could think about was seeing her. Her smile was like a bottle of wine to an alcoholic, I was addicted. I felt closer to her than I'd ever felt to anyone in my entire life, which was actually kind of tragically, giving I'd known her for a couple of months and had only talked to her a couple of times.

I hadn't really thought about the fact that Reilly Forest was a huge forest and it could be a little difficult finding a person out here when you had know idea where to look. But apparently someone somewhere had decided to give cut me some slack, 'cause I found her after merely a couple of minutes. She was standing near a huge oak tree. She was wearing a dark-brown top and denim shorts. She wore her hair in a ponytail, and a camouflage-colored cap was placed on her head, the shade turned to the back of her haid. She was listening to her iPod and she couldn't hear me when I called: "Kitty?" I walked closer and called her once again. Still without any answer from her. Walking even closer to her I realized how perfect she really was. It was as if I wasn't just walking voluntarily towards her, but like I was being attracted to her like a magnetic south pole, to a magnetic north pole.

I walked in a way that I would define as "loudly". I didn't wish to scare her. I reached for her shoulder with great caution and touch her with as little force as possible. Something that I didn't quite expect happened.

I faced through her shoulder and fell to the ground in front of her, and felt her foot press against my neck. Apparently they taught pretty decent self-defense at Xavier's Institute.

With my face pressed against the dirt of Reilly Forest i murmured: "Hi". "Oh my God, Lance, I'm so sorry!" she nearly shrieked at me. "I thought you were someone else..." she continued. "Kitty, it's okay, nothing happened but I would appreciate it if you removed your foot from my neck", I said, or rather tried to. The pressure on my neck was increasing as Kitty got more and more nervous. "Oh, sorry", she said and blushed. She then removed her foot, and I quickly stood up.

"So, Beast said you were working on a Biology project. Care for a little help?" I asked. "Actually, I just got it covered before you got here. But thanks", Kitty said, glancing over at me. "Okay then. Are you heading home?" I asked. "Well I was, but now that you're here we could hang out?" she asked, and I realized that with the smile she added to her question, I would have done anything she wanted me to. "Sure", was all I could get across my lips. She grinned at my inability to continue speaking and then she took my hand. Reilly Forest suddenly turned into some kind of paradise. I had no desire to ever return to the realistic world where amazing girls like Kitty wouldn't even talk to guys like me. I tried to enjoy the moment, but it was hard not to concentrate on her amazing beauty.

We continued walking through Reilly Forest without saying very much. Sometimes I would glance over at her and she would smile at me without saying a word.

It might have seemed a little strange, us not talking to each other, but was as if we were communicating on a different level than the simple verbal one. It turned out Kitty actually had a goal with the enjoyable walk. After a couple of minutes she dragged towards a bunch of trees standing very close to each other. It didn't seem to be an ideal place to pass through. Nevertheless Kitty continued to walk in their direction. When we stood in front of them she must have seen my skeptical look and she decided to explain her choice of destination with actions instead of words.

I felt a strange sensation running through my body as I, apparently, entered the world of facing through solid objects which Kitty was so used to. She started dragging me towards once again, this time not just stopping in front of them, but going right through them. I knew that I was going to go straight ahead without bumping into the trees, but I still couldn't help closing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in the most beautiful place, I'd ever seen in my entire life.

We were standing in front of a huge waterfall, in a paradise of green plants. Kitty turned around to face me. "So... What do you think, beautiful right?" she asked, looking almost like a student presenting her science project. "Yes", I said, and I wasn't just talking about the impressing waterfall and the plants around us. She seemed to the meaning of my ambiguous answer, because her cheeks turned slightly red. Without really considering anything at all, I reached with my right hand for her waist and pulled closer to me. I closed my eyes as my lips advanced toward hers.

RIIIIIING! The sound of Kitty's cell phone made me jump back from her. She quickly picked it up and said: "Jean, what's up, something wrong?" To my great pleasure she looked a little annoyed with Jean's decision of calling her right this moment.

"Okay, bye", Kitty said, as she hung up the phone, focusing her beautiful eyes towards my slightly embarrassed face. "Beast wanted the herbs I was gathering now. Apparently, that brilliant mind comes with a great amount of impatience". "Well we're gonna have to return to this", I said, once again, not just thinking about the surroundings. This time I wasn't sure she got it, she was to busy mumbling things. Apparently about Beast's lack of patience when it came to schoolwork.

We returned to my bike so we could ride to the Xavier Institute. I gave her my helmet and started the ignition, but she insisted I wore a helmet myself, so I had to get my spare helmet from the small trunk on the back of my relatively old bike. Kitty seemed a little scared of riding a bike. She clung to me with unnecessary power. Therefore I stayed well under the speed limit.

The sun was almost gone below the horizon as we turned into the yard. I parked my bike and left the key sitting in the ignition. I now had sudden feeling that I had reached a certain level of trust with the X-Men. We walked inside the mansion with our hands united in a grip that felt impossible to break in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is the fifth chapter of my X-Men story. Christmas time is here, and Lance bumps into some of his old friends. I hope you like it.

Christmas time was getting nearer and nearer by the minute. The mansion was covered in red and green. Every wall was now equipped with nauseatingly cute angels and elfs. When you entered the main door, a huge Christmas tree, standing in the hall, met you. Wolverine had insisted on getting the Christmas tree, and it seemed as if the challenge, provided by Scott and Kurt, had gotten to his head since the tree barely fit into the relatively large hall.

Whenever the subject was brought up, Wolverine would insist on the tree's perfection. My weeks of unfamiliarity and insecurity at the mansion seemed at an end. I could finally enjoy the happy mood, floating around the house. I had never really celebrated Christmas. This could probably be blamed on my lacking of a family. Kitty had decided that this was going to be the perfect Christmas. It was only later that I realized, she didn't even celebrate Christmas. She was celebrating Hanukkah, which I had absolutely no idea what was. Except for Christmas, Jewish edition. I told her not to make a big deal out of it, but she insisted on planning everything.

Christmas coming meant the holidays were coming too. This provided the house with an extra amount of positive mood. There was only a couple of weeks left of school before the studying would be at an end, and the holidays could be enjoyed. The teachers saw these weeks as be-quick-to-throw-loads-of-homework-at-the-poor-souls-since-they'll-be-off-the-hook-in-five-days-weeks.

For me it wasn't really that much of a problem. I had been doing better and better since I started showing up at school, and I had now earned average grades in all subjects. Except for physics were I was surprised to see an A on the paper containing my otherwise average grades.

Beast had insisted that I really had a talent for it, but I didn't believe him because of my incapability in every other subject. He hadn't been able to keep the "I told you so" in, when I received the paper.

Now I spent a lot of time in the lab with him.

Kitty was even more relieved about me finally fitting in. Our love was no longer a secret. Not at Bayville High either. I had seen Pietro, Fred and Toad's angry faces, one day when they showed up at school. I was now officially a traitor, and I had this thought about the guys throwing darts at a picture of me on the wall. I hadn't seen them at school since that day.

Homework not really being a big problem, the pressing matter of finding Kitty a present had suddenly appeared. I wanted to get her something really special because I knew she was going to get me something perfect. I didn't need anything other than her love, which I in some miraculous way seemed to have already, so a present was not necessary.

I had almost given up, figuring I would have to ask Jean for advice, when I passed it. The perfect gift for Kitty. A pair of earrings. It was as if they were mesmerizing me. Without thinking about the fact that they were probably way to expensive, I entered the shop.

I was not completely surprised to hear the price. It still managed to drop down my jaw. The earrings had turned out to be made of diamonds. But there was no question. I had to get them for Kitty. Walking down the street I realized that my brilliant gift was actually really unoriginal. I comforted myself by thinking it wasn't a ring at least.

The first thing I did when I reached home, as I now called the institute, was going to my room and counting my money. I was a little short. I would have to find a work and earn a little cash before the earrings could be bought. I immediately ran downstairs to look for the newspaper. I was sure I could find some work, now being Christmas time and all.

I ended up applying for a job at a nearby café. It was only later I started to worry about my lack of service-mind. I had never been really good with servicing people. I often felt that people were just mocking me, and looking down upon me. Usually, I was a loner. But Kitty seemed to have changed this somehow. There I thought about it, the more I realized that I was actually friendlier and happier.

I urged the employer to hire me as quickly as possible. I didn't have a lot of time to earn the rest of the money, and I soon realized that I was going to have to ask for an advance in my first week of employment. In order to get this advance, I figured I would have to work twice as well.

I got the job two days later, and from here on, every day no longer seemed effortless to overcome at all. I stayed at school after the classes had ended, doing all of my homework, because it was closer to my new found work. Then I worked, often taking some extra hours, and returned to home, only just in time for dinner. All this time I had to simulate a calm attitude because I wanted the job to be a secret. If Kitty found out that I had taken on a new job, she might get suspicious.

One day, walking towards work, I stumbled in to an unwanted situation. Pietro, Fred and Toad were standing outside the school grounds.

"Well, if it isn't Lance "The X-Man" Alvers", Pietro said, with a sarcasm so excessive, I almost wanted to laugh. My smiling grimace was quickly interrupted, as a massive wall, or so it seemed, hit the breath out of me. It turned out to be Blob's right hook. Before I could get to my feet, Quicksilver had sprinted to me. He kicked me in the stomach, while I was still trying to catch my breath. My head started to hurt, though I had not received any hits there, at the same time, I could taste that uncomfortable taste of blood in my mouth. The situation became more and more hazy as consciousness slipped out of reach. I couldn't see anything, but I could still feel the continuing kicks in my stomach. I could also hear, though it was hard to determine who the voices belonged to.

"Scott! Get over here now!" a scared voice called. Could it be Evan? The kicks stopped and wasn't it the well-known sound of Scott's optic blast?

I tried to open my eyes but with no success. The next time I opened my eyes, I was starring at the ceiling of the small hospital facility at the institute. I immediately tried to sit up, resulting in an indescribably pain. "Lance! Don't try to move!" said a worried voice. I could, though, trace a sense of relief in it. I looked down along my legs and saw Kitty sitting on a chair, pulled all the way over to my bed. She rushed to my head and kissed me. It was so powerful, I almost blacked out again.

"Kitty", I said, and realized my voice was almost gone. "Kitty I can't really breath", I managed to utter through the passionate kiss. Kitty broke it off, realizing what I was saying. "Sorry, I was just so worried", she said and I was sure I saw a tear, running down her chin, but she dried it away quickly. I suddenly felt like continuing our previously interrupted activity, and I signaled her to come close again.

This kiss was, if possible, even more passionate than the previous one. My head was no longer confused and I knew exactly what was going on. The physical pains were unfortunately still present in my entire body. Kitty suddenly got up on the side of my bed. I wrapped my right arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I caught a glimpse of the window at the end of my bed. It was dark outside.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked. Kitty looked at her watch.

"Almost midnight", she said, not looking surprised at all.

"Midnight! Have I slept for ten hours?" I asked with exaggerated pronunciation on the last of the words.

"Well, you've been sleeping for a bit more than that", she said, finally realizing that I didn't really have a sense of time.

"What do you mean?" I asked, counting the hours again to check for miscalculations.

"It's Friday", Kitty said.

"Friday! I've been sleeping for two and a half day", I said and I was just about to mention work, but quickly stopped myself. I had not shown up for work, and I hadn't had a chance to mention it to my boss of course. I was quickly distracted from these thoughts, as Kitty moved the last inches up on the bed.

We began kissing again. Kitty, now lying on top of me, constantly trying not to apply pressure on my broken ribs.

"Have you been sitting here for all that time?", I asked, as it had just crossed my mind.

"Of course", Kitty said, and she actually seemed a bit annoyed to be interrupted yet again.

"For all that time? You shouldn't have done that", I said.

"Yes of course I should", she said, rejecting the apologetic look on my face. As I wondered what I could have done to deserve this bright angel, the kissing began again. A couple of low voices suddenly appeared just outside the door. I heard Jean's voice. "You shouldn't go in there right now. Eh, Lance is probably still asleep, he needs to rest", she said, and I realized she was covering for us. She could read our minds and she probably knew what was going on.

Before Kitty had a chance to get off of the bed, the door knob turned. Scott, Evan, Kurt, Bobby and Jean stepped in the room. Kurt was interrupted in the middle of his sentence. "He has slept enough for a…", he said before his jaw literally dropped. Silence filled the room, and if it wasn't because my life was complete, with Kitty here by my side, it would have been very awkward. Evan made the cliché whistle, and I wondered if anyone had done that since the 1950's.

No one said anything for a long time, and finally the awkwardness was getting to me.

"We'll just come back later. Right guys?" Jean said while pulling Bobby and Kurt back out of the room. Scott and Evan stayed behind.

"You okay?" Scott asked, with a surprising amount of sympathy in his voice.

"Sure. Thanks to you guys, I guess".

"Next time those Brotherhood idiots try anything, we'll hit them fool power", Evan said, spikes appearing on his right arm.

"See you later Lance", Scott said and headed for the door.

"See you", Evan said and followed.

"Thanks guys", I said, and I could see that they really understood the seriousness of my words. They both nodded before they closed the door.

I managed to move myself a couple of inches to the side, making room for Kitty to lie down. We were both tired, and Kitty quickly fell asleep with her arms around me. I had probably lost my job, I was sure to be behind with the homework in school, I didn't have enough money for the desired present for Kitty and most of my ribs were broken. Still, this moment seemed perfect.

I was really tired, but I couldn't close my eyes with Kitty lying besides me. I felt like I had to enjoy every second, this beauty was inside reach. I spent some time, figuring out how to get the money for Kitty's present. Finally, I must have fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hi! Here is the sixth chapter of the story. I've taken the liberty of making Kitty's parents, evil mutant-haters. I know her parents aren't normally like that, but it kind of fitted in. Also, I know Lance is very out of character, but his personality in the series, is so indifferent and very hard to make anything exciting out of. I hope you like the chapter.

My body was, if possible, in even further pain, as I slowly opened up my eyes. For a second, I wondered, were I was, but quickly remembered, as I saw Kitty lying by my side. The rising sun had not woken her up yet. I was about to wake her up, but decided to appreciate her beauty for just a second. I suddenly noticed that a blanket was covering Kitty and I. I was certain, that this blanket had not been present when I fell asleep. I smiled at the thought of Jean, quietly walking into the room, providing us with a comfortable blanket.

Suddenly, I felt a huge need for water. My throat literally felt like it had been filled up with sand. I tried to get up, ignoring the pressing pain in my entire body.

This was, seemingly, too much movement for Kitty to sleep through. She moaned and stretched her arms into the air. Then she opened her eyes, and yawned. "It lives!" I joked, and a pillow was quickly thrown at me. I felt ridiculous as the pillow actually caused pain. This pain was really starting to bug me.

Kitty noticed the damage she had caused and quickly apologized. "It's not your fault, I'm weak", I said.

"Well you did take a hit from Blob, which is practically the same as getting hit by a bus", she said, and actually looked like she was calculating Blob's mass compared to a regular bus. "I can't believe, I couldn't even take out those losers", I said, not really talking to Kitty anymore.

"Don't blame yourself, it was three against one", she said, trying to comfort me. It kind of had the opposite effect. I didn't want to be excused. I wanted to get stronger. Now. Still, I wasn't going to let out my anger on Kitty. Instead, I just smiled at her. My knees weakened, as she smiled back.

"I think, I'm able to walk down the stairs now. Wanna get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm practically starving", she said, and wrapped her arm around me. It was more to support me, rather than to make any romantic gesture.

I was surprised, and really glad, to see almost everyone of the X-Men at the table. Furthermore, everyone noticed my appearance, and asked me how I was feeling. Even Wolverine, who usually wasn't very fond of me, patted me on the back, and asked how I was holding up. After answering a lot of questions about the fight, I finally had the chance to get some breakfast. I suddenly remembered, that I still hadn't had anything to drink. I nearly emptied an entire carton of juice.

After breakfast, everyone seemed eager to get out. It was beginning to snow, and a football match was quickly arranged. I was destined to watch and not participate, due to my injuries of course. Scott, who hadn't been present at the table this morning, walked over to me,

"How are you feeling", he asked, and looked genuinely interested in my answer.

"Better", I said. I knew our relationship was improved, but I still was a little careful, when speaking to him.

"At least, you're not going to break my leg this time", he said. I was relieved to see him smiling.

"Well, I could try of course", I said, and grinned with him.

The match turned out to be rather interesting. Jean provided a huge advantage for her team, as the team's head coach. Her mind reading, made it impossible for the other team to execute an unestimated move. Bobby stroke back by covering the field with ice. As I kept an eye on the entertaining match, I speculated on how to get my hands on some money. I decided to go to my old job and ask for another chance.

I reached the café and quickly found my boss. He was furious, but I ended up keeping my job. I was thrilled and promised to work twice as hard. I started right away. My boss quickly realized my condition.

"You are in no condition to work today", he said, and I feared what was coming.

"Sir, I promise it's not a problem", I begged. My boss was always angry, and he yelled most of the time.

"I won't hear of it! Go home. You will get payed for all your missed days", my boss said still with an angry look on his face. I was sure I had heard these words from his lips, but it seemed impossible. "Thank you", I stuttered, and hoped my gratitude was clear.

"I was about to leave as he grabbed my shoulder. "You're a good kid, Lance. Just try to stay out of trouble", he said, and I smiled and thanked him again.

I was so relieved, as I walked towards the mansion. I wasn't going to abuse my boss's kindness, so I decided to get back to work as soon as possible.

It was really annoying, not being able to hurry up the process of healing. I tried to keep away from strenuous activity, as the professor had asked of me.

Kitty was no where to be found. As I had nothing to do, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I realized how much I missed her presence. Her beauty. Her kiss.

I took a walk around in the yard. Suddenly a snowball hit me right in the face. I heard Bobby's voice. "Bullseye!" he said from behind a bush and a couple of other students laughed. I smiled and made the ground tremble under them. They must have forgotten about my powers, because they seemed shocked and deserted their hiding place. "If every bone in my body wasn't aching", I said and raised a fist in the air, smiling. I must have looked ridiculous, as four more snowballs hit my face.

"Backup is on the way", called Kurt's voice from the fountain. He, Evan and Robert were closing in us. I estimated this as an opportunity of escape, as this had stolen the attention of the others. I ran, or at least tried to, towards the back entrance of the house.

The house had a nice atmosphere. With the Christmas decorations all over, and a smell of cocoa, the house seemed more like a home, than ever. I found the professor, Beast, Wolverine and Storm sitting in the kitchen. This seemed to be the source of the smell of cocoa.

I was offered a cup from Ororo.

"Thank you very much", I said and warmed my hands on the cup. I was once again asked how I was holding up. I asked them if they knew were Kitty was. Ororo smiled and told me, she was Christmas shopping with the other girls. "Do you know when she will be home again?" I asked. This made her smile even more.

"Around dinner, I guess", she said. I smiled back and thanked her again for the warm drink.

There really wasn't anything to do other than homework, so I decided to get some reading done. It was biology and it really didn't interest me, so I was nearly falling asleep, as I lay on the couch. I managed to finish the book before I was forced to give up.

I woke up, as a tap of ice touched my neck.

"Bobby!", I yelled, and was about to swear a deadly revenge. I realized it was just Kitty, touching my neck with her icy hand.

"Sorry, I simply had to do it", she said and laughed. I don't think I could ever be annoyed by Kitty, so I just smiled and kissed her. My desire for her, which had been built up for the entire day, was unleashed in this kiss. I didn't even consider that we had an audience in the room.

"Get a room, or another house or something", Evan said. We smiled, and I was about to obey, but it was time for dinner, so we headed for the kitchen instead. Almost everyone at the table was covered in snow from head to toe. I was a bit jealous. I really liked the snow and I would have liked to join the fight.

The dinner was delicious, but I couldn't think about anything other than Kitty. She sat at the other end of the table and I couldn't stop looking at her.

After dinner, I joined in on tonight's dishwashing squad. I felt like I needed to help around where I could, since I, currently, wasn't doing that much work.

I saw Kitty through the window. She was sitting at the fountain, which was now completely frozen. I put on a jacket and hurried outside.

"Kitty?" I said, in an effort to not startle her. She hadn't seen me coming. I walked around her, to face her. I saw she was crying. I felt truly uncomfortable now that she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound as calm and comforting as possible.

"Nothing", she said and took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears. It wasn't a success, and she bursted into tears again.

"Come on, what's up?" I tried again, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It's my parents. It's going to be the first Hanukkah without them", she said.

"Aren't you going home to them?" I asked.

"No. After they found out I was a mutant, they don't want anything to do with me", she said and the tears continued to run down her chin.

"Their loss", I said, suppressing the violent anger.

"How can you say that? It's my parents, it's my loss too, no matter how you look at it", she said, and she was completely right.

"Well, I guarantee, that I can you enough for both of them", I said, and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lance" she said, and smiled back through the tears. I wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead. I thought she might need a moment so I wrapped my jacket around her and walked back inside. Jean was waiting in the kitchen.

"That was very nice of you", she said.

"I really love her", I said, not even realizing what I was saying. Jean looked at me and only then I realized what had just left my lips.

"Why don't you tell her?" she asked, and smiled at me.

Everyone gathered around the TV later that night. We were a, according to Hank, classic Christmas movie.

Kitty seemed in a better mood. She seemed to enjoy the movie. I found it kind of boring but enjoyed Kitty's company.

Everyone was tired after today's fighting in the snow. Most of the students headed for bed. Kitty was also tired and I followed her to her room.

When we reached the door, I was about to go to my own room, but Kitty asked me if I would follow her inside. I followed her into the room.

She cleared her throat, in an effort to signal me to turn around. I understood what she meant, and turned around to face the window.

I didn't hear any voice in my head, telling me to peek over my shoulder. I think I respected her enough not to.

I hadn't heard Kitty walking towards me. She folded her arms around me. I turned around and kissed her. She kissed me back, but I could feel that her energy was gone. She was really exhausted. I ignored the pain in my back, and lifted her into my arms. I carried her to her bed.

"Goodnight", she said, and stretched her arms in different directions.

I kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Kitty".


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Here is the seventh chapter of the story. Thank you very much for your reviews, I want to tell you that they mean a lot to me and I really appreciate them. I hope you will have fun reading the story.

The snow covered the most of Magneto's property. Mystique had just entered the Magneto's office. The stone walls seemed sad and cold. There was a fire burning in on of the corners, but it wasn't enough to light up the cold room. Mystique was not able to see her master, as she spoke to him. "Sir, I don't think Lance will be coming back to us", she said, with caution in her voice.

"It wasn't very bright of your Brotherhood to attack him. Do you think this will return his allegiance to us?" Magneto asked with a calm, but terrifying tone.

"No sir, but what do you suggest we do?" Mystique asked.

"I hear mr. Alvers has taken quite a shine to the young ms. Pryde", Magneto said, and Mystique knew what was coming.

"She's untouchable at that mansion sir", Mystique complained.

"But not at that high school", he said.

"I will see what I can do", Mystique said, trying to sound as promising as possible.

"And by the way, Mystique. Succeed, or I can't guarantee for our alliance", he said, with the same terrifying friendliness in his voice.

Kitty looked deep in my eyes. She was suddenly wide awake. I was almost shocked, as she flung her arms around my neck, and pulled my face to hers. She kept pulling until I was lying on her bed. I was surprised to experience an even greater passion on our kiss, than ever before. We kissed for a long time, and suddenly I felt Kitty's hands, attempting to pull off my shirt.

"Kitty, let's not rush anything", I said, grabbing her wrists.

"You're right" she said, and sounded a bit dissappointed. I shared her disappointment, but I didn't want things to go too fast, I wanted everything to be perfect. Also, I didn't want Kitty to feel forced to do anything. Under Kitty's unsatisfied surface, I sensed happiness. Maybe this act had proven, that I wanted her love most of all.

"I love you too", she said and kissed me again.

"You better get to sleep. Danger room session is up tomorrow", I said. It had taken a lot of will, to say this.

"You're right", she said, and it was as if she kissed me with more force, to keep down the needs for tomorrow.

"Sweet dreams", I said and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Lance", she said and returned my smile.

I exited the room and was in for a surprise. Two incredibly strong hands pulled me at the neck of my shirt, and threw to the wall.

"You pathetic little runt! If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you!" Wolverine shouted to my face.

"Relax!" I said. This seemed to increase his anger. He hammered me against the wall once again.

"It was cute enough in the beginning, but, as I told her, it turned out you were only after one thing", he said, not lowering his voice.

"What? You think I…", I felt it unnecessary to complete the sentence.

He gave me an incredulous look. Then he went inside the room. I felt my ribs, now hurting worse than before.

Wolverine exited the room and still looked angry. This was, to my relief, more the anger of an animal losing his prey, than the look of an animal about to finish off his prey. I didn't smile, though I knew he had been filled in on what had happened. Or more, what had not happened. This meant a lot to me. I didn't want him to think, that I was just using her. He passed me without looking up at me.

"I still mean what I said. If you lay a finger on her", he said, his blades appearing at both of his hands, in an evil gesture.

"I won't", I said, coldly.

"Whatever", he said and went towards the kitchen.

Kitty had obviously been listening at the door. She came out as soon as Logan had turned a corner.

"I'm so sorry about Logan", she said, and looked truly apologetic.

"It's fine. I wouldn't trust me either", I said.

"You know I'm serious, though, don't you?" I asked, counting on her to have heard my last comment.

She nodded, but then looked a little annoyed.

"Does it even matter what I have to say", she said and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

I kept telling myself not to make a big deal about this. It still took me a long time to fall asleep. At last I gave up, heading towards the kitchen.

I went to the fridge, but realized Logan was sitting in there.

"Oh, sorry", I said, turning to leave.

"Sit down kid", Logan said.

I was stunned, but decided, it was wisest to obey him. I poured a glass of orange juice for myself, and took a beer for Logan.

"I'm sorry about earlier", he said. I could see the tremendous effort behind the words.

"It's fine. I know you're just trying to protect her. But trust me, I'm trying to do the same thing", I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't trust you from the start", he said.

"And thanks for the drink", he added, attempting to throw a casual smile.

"Everything's good?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"Yes… Kitty could do worse than you", he said, leaving the kitchen.

I realized this was probably the nicest thing, Logan was ever going to say to me. Feeling a little better, I left the kitchen and went to bed.

I woke up and threw my arms in different directions. I was shocked, as one of my arms hit something, harder than a pillow. I looked to my side and saw Kitty, lying besides me. I couldn't help smiling. I kissed her chin, resulting in her waking up. She was smiling too.

"I'm sorry about what I said", she started, but I silenced her, by putting a finger on her lips.

"I apologize. You are not an object to be discussed by me and Logan", I said, and looked at her apologetically.

I told Kitty about my conversation with Logan. She was thrilled with the outcome.

We lay for a moment not saying anything. She lay in my arms, and need to converse was not there.

Finally we headed downstairs, to get some breakfast. After breakfast, I invited Kitty to a walk around the grounds. It really didn't sound romantic, but I wasn't supposed to walk very far, so a walk in the city was not possible. The grounds were much prettier than the polluted city anyway.

The snow made the scenery even more beautiful. Our hands were sealed as we walked around.

I was hoping to be able to go to school the next day. And also to work. Even if my boss had promised me full payment, I still wished to earn my money. And I didn't want to get even further behind on the homework. The professor told me, that if I was just careful I could probably go.

Sunday passed without many dramatic highlights. I spent most of the day with Kitty.

Kitty asked me several times, if I was sure I was ready to go out, Monday morning. After taking a shower and having something to eat, I felt pretty good. I was sure it wouldn't be a problem. We rode with Scott and Jean to school. Kurt and Evan were also with us.

After school I went to my usual corner of the cafeteria, to study. I wasn't as far behind, as I had thought. I finished up earlier than expected, and went to work.

I really liked the job at the café. My boss had turned out to be a nice guy after all, and he was glad to see me returning.

I was so happy, I was almost humming, as I entered the mansion.

There was complete chaos in the living room.

"Scott, prepare the X-Jet", said the professor.

"I'lll track her with Cerebro. Wolverine, Storm, Jean, Kurt, Evan, suit up", he added.

Before I could ask what was going on, Jean had entered my mind. I saw Kitty walking home from school. Suddenly Pietro and Fred caught up with her. Fred lifted her and carried her to a van. I saw Jean running after them, suddenly being knocked out by Toad, who was coming from behind.

I could feel my hands shaking with fury, as I told Wolverine, I was tagging along. He just nodded and threw me my suit.

I couldn't say a word, as we were flying towards the destination, pointed out by Cerebro. It felt like everything had been taken away from me. I had nothing. I felt nothing, but a thirst for revenge. I needed her back now. I heard Storm mention something about the destination, being the hideout of Magneto.

The others seemed worried. I didn't really care. It didn't matter, who I needed to go through to get her back.

The plane landed in stealth mode, and we quietly moved towards the entrance of the huge castle. We thought we were unnoticed, but suddenly Quicksilver, Blob and Toad appeared from the entrance of the castle. The fury returned to me in an instant, and I visualized how they had taken my love. This would give me an advantage in a fight. I had something to fight for.

"Scott, help me out here. The rest of you continue", I said. Scott nodded but it was clear, that he was not used to getting orders. Wolverine was about to complain, but seemed to value my determination higher than the numbers of our enemy. He nodded unwillingly, and signaled the others to continue.

Blob reached for the others, one of my avalanches threw him to the ground with such great force, that he stayed down.

Quicksilver got a punch in on both me and Scott, in the matter of a second. Pietro was going to be our strongest opponent. He ran back in a circle and then returned to us, punching us both again. Scott had no hopes of hitting him, while he was moving that fast, and I couldn't take much more of this, considering my condition. I had to figure out how to beat him, and I had to do it fast.

Suddenly I could sense a pattern, in his running. I performed another avalanche, throwing Blob, right in front of him.

"Now!" I shouted to Scott, who blasted him to the ground.

Toad looked from his fallen friends to us. I looked at him with a threatening look. Toad turned around and ran.

We followed him, certain that he would lead us to the others.

We reached the others in a large hall. They had Mystique cornered. She looked scared, but suddenly her look changed to satisfied. I turned around and saw Magneto, entering the room with four followers. They looked incredibly strong, and I was sure that a battle against them would be lost before it even started.

A huge guy, covered in metal from head to toe, rushed forward and headed towards me.

"Patience, Colossus", Magneto said, and signaled him to come back in line.

"Mr. Alvers. I cannot stress how important it is to me, that you return to our alliance. Xavier might have brainwashed you, like he has done with these young tools, but there is hope for you", he said and pointed towards my fellow X-Men. I felt angry as he spoke ill of my friends. They were my family now, and I was going to protect them with my life.

"Listen Magneto. You're a lunatic, but I will do anything, even join your crazy plans, as long as you release Kitty", I said, and looked at him with begging eyes. Then I caught Scott's eye. He seemed to understand my plan.

"Very well" he said. He whispered something to Colossus, and he left the room, returning with Kitty, who he held at her wrists.

"Kitty!" I yelled. I could see that she had been crying. The anger was back.

The giant man in metal, thrusted Kitty away. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Now, Lance, join us", Magneto said with open arms.

"I could join you Magneto. But I really don't work well with people, whom I wish to kill", I said. I jumped to the ground and saw Scott's optic blast hitting Magneto in the chest. I was confused to see him standing. Then the smoke, hanging in the room, disappeared, and I could see the reason, Magneto hadn't fallen. Colossus had grabbed him and covered him with metal, like he had did with himself.

"Thank you Colossus", Magneto said.

The four followers all prepared to strike, but Magneto spoke again.

"The time is not here, dear Acolytes. We will not fight today", he said, and this confused me a little.

"You have chosen your side, Lance. Don't come running back when you are excluded from our new world order", he said. He moved away from the entrance, letting us go.

Wolverine didn't seem pleased with the offer. He hissed at one of the Acolytes. He hissed back at him.

"Behave Sabretooth", Magneto said, as if speaking to a little child. Wolverine still didn't move.

"Don't be stupid Wolverine", said Magneto, and Wolverine slowly walked out of the room with the rest of us.

We got up onto the plane and launched to the sky. Only when the landing wheels had let go of the ground, did I relax. I looked at Kitty who also seemed relief. I could see she was still shocked. I kissed her and told her I really loved her. This comforted her, and she quickly fell asleep in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Hi! Here is the eight chapter. It might be a bit of an anticlimax at the end, but I wanted to write the upcoming event in an entire chapter, and not just a part of this chapter. I hope you like it, and your reviews are very appreciated.

Kitty had clearly been affected by the abduction. It was as if, the angelic light, always shining from her, had faded a little. I hated Magneto for this. When the others had talked about Magneto, I didn't really share their hatred. Now I knew, that he would be my enemy forever. But Magneto really was a dangerous enemy.

It seemed that I was the only one who could bring the light back to Kitty. The others tried to cheer her up, but it was only when I was with her, that she really returned to her old self. The problem was just, that I had work to do. This was still a secret, and it made Kitty wonder, what I was doing.

Friday came, and I was completely beat after an entire week of work and school. At least I had time to be around Kitty. This diminished the tire.

I spent Friday night, talking to Kitty. She hadn't really talked to anyone about what had happened, but now I insisted, she did.

Words could not describe my relief, as Kitty returned to her old, amazing personality. It seemed, the talk had finally lifted the dark atmosphere around her.

Saturday morning, Kitty woke me up, carrying an enormous tray. I quickly got up from my bed, to help her carry the heavy burden. The tray was filled with toast, eggs, bacon, fruit, juice, and many other delicious things. I realized, she was bringing me breakfast at bed. I thanked her and kissed her. Then I invited her to eat with me.

We hadn't eaten much, before Kitty suddenly threw herself at me and kissed me. I admired her lack of patience, but as we kissed, I realized the reason to this impatience. The kiss was not like the other kisses we had been exchanging the last couple of days. Now that it was back, I realized that the magic had been absent for the last couple of days. A tremendous amount of passion had been released in this kiss.

I was ecstatic. The only, keeping me from making this kiss lasting for all eternity, was my hunger. I hurried through the rest of the breakfast. Then we continued from were we had stopped. My condition had improved, and Kitty didn't have to worry about hurting me when lying on top of me anymore.

I lost track of time. I remembered a deal made with the other guys. We had played a couple of basketball games against each other. And the others had informed me, that the final game was going on Saturday morning. I was sure, I was late even before I looked at the clock.

I was already twenty minutes late, and I wasn't even late.

"The basketball game! I've gotta hurry", I said and interrupted the kissing.

"Does it really matter?" asked Kitty.

Actually it did. I was quite competitive and this was the final game. My team consisted of Kurt, Scott, Robert and me. We were up against Evan, Bobby, Jean and Sam. It was a tough competition, as Evan was the best player on the school team, and Jean was quite athletic too.

Kitty had to repeat her question, because I was concentrating on a game strategy.

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" asked Kitty, performing the smile, she knew I couldn't say no to.

"That's unfair. You know I can't say no to you", I complained.

"I think I'm entitled to a certain amount of manipulation", Kitty said.

"Oh, so manipulation is the medical term?" I asked, jumping back into the bed kissing her shortly on the mouth.

I tried to get up again, but Kitty clung herself to my arm.

"Just for an hour", I said, and Kitty nodded, accepting the fairness in this promise.

I jumped into my shorts and my Cardinals jersey. I ran to the danger room, which, for the occasion, had been transformed into a basketball hall.

Scott looked angry, as I entered the hall.

"Where have you been?" he asked, interrupting me before I could answer.

"You're playing point guard", he informed me and turned to tell the opposing team, that the match could begin.

We were behind by ten points after just five minutes. Scott kept accusing me of not having my head in the game. That was very true, as I only had my eyes on Kitty, sitting at the sideline, reading a book. She was so beautiful… BAMMMM! I had run right into a bench, standing at the sideline.

Everyone laughed, and I quickly got to my feet, acting like nothing had happened.

We lost the margin by a pretty large margin. Bobby talked about nothing else for the rest of day, especially the girls had to put up with listening to him babbling about his incredible accomplishments. Jean had put together a trip to the mall, and she was now inviting everyone.

Kitty and I decided to go with them. We had to get two cars, because of the amount of people coming along.

We were hanging out in the record store as the Brotherhood passed by. I clenched my fists preparing for a fight. I felt a hand on my should, pulling me back.

"They aren't worth it", Jean said, and pulled me towards the group of X-Men. Pietro saw me and looked at me with a challenging look. I stormed towards him.

I was suddenly caught by the shoulder again. But this a strange sensation followed. I was standing in the middle of the group of my friends.

I realized, that I had been teleported by Kurt. The X-Men quickly formed a line in front of me. This act really proved to me, what great friends I had.

We definitely had the numbers on our side, and the Brotherhood seemed to realize this too. They left after saying a couple of swears.

After listening to some records, we headed for the juice shop. A lot of different talks broke out. One of them caught my attention.

"Are you going to the Christmas dance, Amara?" someone asked.

I could vaguely remember something about a Christmas dance, but I had completely forgotten about it. I hoped Kitty was not angry, that I hadn't asked her yet.

"Kitty, will you go the dance with me?" I asked, as I turned around to face her.

"Of course", she said, and it sounded like she had thought it obvious. It didn't seem like she thought I had forgotten it. But something in my smile must have revealed me.

"You forgot", she said, not sounding angry at all.

"I did", I admitted, I don't think I could ever lie to Kitty.

"Do you wanna go?" she asked, casually.

"Sure. I just forgot", I said, and I really did want to go.

The dance was next Friday and this was also the last day of school. After all the talk about the dance, the girls decided to go look for dresses. As the guys and I rather would be struck by lightning, we parted in two groups. As I started to wonder, I realized that I was going to need a tuxedo. I was going to have to shop clothes anyway.

Most of the guys already had tuxedos, but they joined me in the search. It took longer than expected to find a tuxedo, which I liked. Scott called the girls to hear how long they would be. Jean estimated another couple of hours, and Kurt formed his hand into a gun, pointed it to his head and fired it. We all laughed and returned to the record store. We listened to some more records until the girls were done.

We decided to have dinner at the mall. We found a small Italian restaurant. Kitty told me that her dress was perfect.

"Well, it has to be, if it's going to have a chance, matching you", I said, and received a kind look from Kitty.

The following week was all about the dance. Everyone was excited, and a lot of the students in panic as well. I had nothing to panic about… Except the fact that I couldn't dance at all. I had never been to a dance, but it was just one of those things, that I know I wasn't able to do.

I was a little afraid, that Kitty was expecting romantic dancing all night.

My worries must have been filling a lot of my mind, because Jean quickly knew about my worrying. She offered to learn some of the basics.

I thanked her and we practiced. I must have been a fast learner, since the improvement could be spotted after short time. I still wasn't comfortable with dancing, though, and I wasn't quite looking forward to it. But I would do it to make it a perfect night for Kitty. She didn't want me to think, that she had expectations, but it was clear that she was really looking forward to it. It would be our first date, i guess, at least the first one with tuxedos and dresses.

Scott was obviously taking Jean. Kurt was taking his new girlfriend, Amanda. Ray was taking Jubilee. Bobby was going with Amara.

Friday morning came, and the house was filled with tension. Everyone was talking about the evening. They didn't seem to think about the fact that we were going to school first. This wasn't necessary, though, since the teachers decided to show a little Christmas spirit, and they didn't want to ruin the dance. So we didn't have any homework by the end of the day. This pleased everyone, and now, the only topic in every conversation, was that of the dance.

Scott gave me a ride home. I would never have guessed it, but we had become very close friends. Still, I was surprise to hear this question coming from him.

"So, how are you and Kitty doing?" he asked, looking quickly over at me, and then returning his attention to the road.

"Eh… Perfect, actually. I mean, I really love her, and she feels the same way. Everything is great. That's why I'm also a little nervous about tonight. Maybe it won't live up to Kitty's expectations", I said, surprised at hearing myself babbling on. He was probably just asking out of politeness. Nevertheless, he did seem interested.

"I understand what you mean. When I was taking Jean out the first time, I thought I was so nervous, I couldn't really say hi, when I picked her up", he said, smiling at the memories. I never would have thought it. Scott had always seemed like the type who would never be nervous about anything.

"Really?" I said, and laughed.

"Yes, but it gets worse. I spilled my drink on her dress and I had forgotten my wallet at home, so I couldn't pay for the food", he said, and I could see he was reliving the awkward moment. It sounded like a nightmare. If he was trying to comfort me it really didn't work.

"That sounds so bad. What happened?" I said, sounding like he was retelling the plot of a horror movie and I wanted to know the ending.

"Well, nothing of course. Jean and I love each other, and a couple of accidents will not ruin that", he said, finally getting to his point.

"Well, I guess you're right. I just really want Kitty to have the night she wants", I said.

"I'm sure she will have a perfect night. You're a good guy Lance", he said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Hey Scott?" I said.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Thank you", I said, and took a deep breath. I was going to try to enjoy the night as much as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Hi! This is the ninth chapter. Bringing in another character to the story. I hope you'll like it.

It was winter, so by the time Scott and I reached the mansion the sun was nearly setting. Scott and I entered the main door, as a stressed Ororo rushed towards us, holding us back. I was clueless as to what was going on, but Ororo kept stretching out her arms, blocking the entrance.

"The girls are getting ready, use another entrance", she said, and looked relieved of having averted a catastrophe.

"What's the big deal? Can't we see them?" I asked, and Scott answered before Ororo had a chance to talk.

"It's a girl thing", Scott said and shook his head, to indicate that the explanation would be too complicated.

Ororo smiled and closed the door behind us. My otherwise suppressed nerves, was slowly finding their way back to me. Did they have to make such a big deal out of this? I knew that when I just had Kitty near me, everything would be fine and I might even be able to enjoy the evening. But right now Kitty was occupied elsewhere.

I followed Scott to the back entrance. This part of the mansion seemed to be an exact copy of the one we had just been to. The only difference was, that instead of girls getting into their dresses, boys were getting into their tuxedos. I decided that it wasn't necessary to dress up yet, so I headed for my room.

I turned on some music and tried to relax. The music helped a little. The only effect was that the songs lyrics made me long even more for Kitty.

I took a long shower, trying to remember Jean's dance lessons meanwhile. I got out of the shower and realized that I didn't have very much time left.

I jumped into my tuxedo. I was absolutely clueless as to how to fix the butterfly. I ran towards Scott's room to get some advice.

Scott looked very majestic in his tuxedo. He helped me out with the butterfly.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" I said and hurried back to my room to get the flowers, I had bought for Kitty.

Ororo informed us, that we were now welcome at the main entrance. They really wanted to make this as corny as possible.

All the guys stood in a line, awaiting the girl's entrance from the huge staircase. I just wanted to get this over with.

Jean walked down the stairs and offered Scott her hand. He took it and led her outside. The rest of the girls followed, Rogue being the only one who didn't have a date. Suddenly, Kitty appeared at the top of the staircase, or perhaps an angel would be a more appropriate title.

I had stopped thinking about how beautiful Kitty was. It was like trying to explain the eternity of the universe; you couldn't find words for it. I had decided to just leave it at that. This beauty, though, made me desperate to find a word for it. But there couldn't be a term for this sort of divinity, could there? Perfect, was the most appropriate term, I agreed with myself.

She was wearing a dark purple dress. I was no expert on dresses or fabrics, but the dress reflected the light of the chandelier, hanging in the ceiling. I figured it must be silk. Her hair was worn up, and it looked like it must have taken forever, to make it look like that.

Finally, she reached the last step. She walked to me and smiled. My heart, literally felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"These… These are for you", I stuttered and gave the flowers.

"Thank you Lance, they are beautiful!" she said and kissed me briefly. We walked outside, were the other couples were waiting.

Logan, Hank and Ororo were driving us to the school. Kitty and I drove with Kurt and Amanda. Hank drove the car.

We reached the school just before the dance began. Dinner had been arranged, before the party began. I wasn't really eating. I just kept looking at the girl sitting next to me. She noticed and smiled at me. I wasn't nervous at all anymore I was just admiring Kitty.

Everyone finished eating and the dancing began. First up was the ballroom dancing thing. I suddenly remembered why I had been nervous.

I took Kitty's hand and followed her lead, to the dance floor. Remembering Jean's dance lessons seemed impossible now. I couldn't concentrate.

The music began and as did the dancing. Without even thinking about it, I put my hand on Kitty's back. Then I took her hand in my other hand.

The music continued in the same patterns and it wasn't at all as hard as I had thought. What had I been fearing? When I was sure that I wasn't going to mess up the dance, I looked at Kitty. She met my eye. She looked a little surprised of my dancing abilities. I was just as surprised as her.

We continued to look each other in the eye, for the rest of the dance. It was as if we communicated, without using any words.

I actually liked the dance, but I was still relieved to hear the music fade slowly. I let go of Kitty, but she was quickly back in my arms, as she kissed me.

The music now changed to a more modern style.

I needed a moment to realize that I had actually survived this. I to the bar and ordered a coke. Scott joined me and looked completely casual. Apparently, this wasn't his first time dancing. Jean, and Evan were following him. Evan's date, who's name I had forgotten, was also there.

"So, how did it go?" Jean asked.

"It was better than I expected", I admitted, taking in a deep breath. As I breathed out it was as if the nerves followed. I was feeling better now.

Kitty was dancing with Rogue and some of the other girls. When the song finished, and was followed by a romantic song, she came to the bar to get me.

After one success on the dance floor, I was all right with dancing. This wasn't as completely as the ballroom dancing either.

Kitty put both hands on my shoulders, and I put my hands on her waist. I was taller than her, so I pointed my head down. Our foreheads met, and we kissed smoothly.

Suddenly I heard a loud rumble coming from outside. I looked around, and saw that no one, except the rest of the X-Men took notice of this. Kitty and I were dancing close to Kurt and Amanda. I led us closer to them, and asked Kurt if wanted to go check it out. He nodded and kissed Amanda. Then he turned to go with me, towards the exit.

We got outside and a glimpse of light met us. A car was lying upside down. It had burst into flames. We looked around trying to spot the source.

I can't say I was surprised to see the Brotherhood standing at the parking lot. They seemed to have a new addition. A girl, with short black hair and scarlet eyes, were standing besides them. She was dressed in a long red coat. There was something mystical about her. I was sure that she was the source of the burning vehicle.

There was another thing, making me aware of her probable powerful abilities. She seemed to have taken on the role of the leader of the group. She was standing in front of the others, and they didn't look as cocky as they usually did. She looked at me and didn't exactly have a friendly look on her face.

"What do you want, Pietro", I asked, and clenched my hands. My thoughts were confirmed, as the new girl answered my question.

"You are Lance Alvers, right?" she asked. I nodded and a second later, I was flying through the air, smashing into a wall. I heard Kurt assaulting them but as far as I could hear, he suffered the same fate as me. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't listen. To my relief, I heard the assistance coming.

"X-Men, get ready to fight!" Scott called and the others assembled in a half circle around Kurt and I. The vaguely lit parking lot was almost fading away, as I felt two hands touching my face. I opened my eyes, with great effort, and realized it was Kitty. She was crying, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be ready to kick their asses in two seconds", I said, or rather whispered, and my voice broke at the last word.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home", she said. She had realized that her tears were making me feel uncomfortable, so she tried to get a hold of herself.

"But I'm not done dancing with you", I joked and coughed.

"Very funny", she said, and my joke had not eased her worry.

I tried to sit up, ignoring Kitty's orders to stay down. I was able to sit up, supporting my back to the wall.

"We are only here for Lance, the rest of you do not interest us", the new girl said.

"Well, you just attacked two of our students, so either run, or get ready to fight", Scott said, sounding intimidating.

Blob ran towards him. I stopped him with an earthquake. The girl in red lifted the burning car with some sort of psychic ability, and hurled towards me. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw the car hanging mid-air. Jean had caught, and she sent it flying back towards the girl. She avoided it easily.

Suddenly, thunder broke out on the otherwise clear, sky. It didn't take me long to figure, Storm was the reason for this change of weather.

"They've got backup. Let's go!" Pietro said, and pulled the others back.

"Now Wanda!" he said, when Wanda didn't seem to care about this reinforcement.

At last, she agreed to run. Storm landed next to us, and asked if everyone was unhurt.

I looked over at Kurt. He was standing up. He hadn't been hit as hard. I tried to stand up, and I was successful. Kitty insisted that I went to the hospital facility, but I insisted that I wasn't hurt. Everyone looked shocked, but they were all having such a good time and they weren't about to let it end.

Slowly we retreated to the party. Storm decided to keep an eye out for the Brotherhood, outside the school.

The dance was soon at an end. We all danced for the rest of the time. I danced with Jean, not for the first time, and she acknowledged my progress, laughing. The last song was announced, and I walked over to Kitty, who was sitting at a table, talking to Amara.

"May I have this dance, miss?" I asked, not able to hold back a laugh.

"Well, sure you may", Kitty said, smiling back.

We danced again next to all the other pairs. Everything was perfect. I couldn't stop smiling.

The party ended, and we were driven back to the mansion. Kitty and I drove with Kurt and Amanda, yet again. Kurt told her about the attack outside. This answered the question I had been wondering about. If Amanda knew that we were mutants. She didn't seem like it mattered to her.

Though it was getting late, the entire mansion was awake. Everyone talked about the magical night. Most of us were gathered in the kitchen.

"I can't even try to explain how beautiful you look tonight, Kitty", I said, and it was not just meant as a compliment, it was also a fact.

"Thanks for making it the perfect night", she said, and took my hands. Then she kissed me quickly.

We said goodnight to the others and headed for Kitty's room. Kitty started talking about how cute the other couples were. She entered her bathroom.

I sat down on her bed, taking off my shoes. As I did this, I noticed that they were hurting indescribably.

"My feet are killing me", I complained.

"Me too", Kitty said. She came back from the bathroom and her hair was now down. She sat down next to me and took off her shoes.

"Perfect, we can just lie here and feel sorry for ourselves", she said, lying down in the bed.

"Sound good to me", I said, and lay down besides her. I brushed the hair back behind her ear and kissed her.

"I should get this dress off", she said and got up again.

"Could you unzip me?" she asked turning her back to me. I opened up the dress, her perfect skin revealing itself, more and more.

I considered myself a gentleman, and looked away as she undressed, even though she didn't seem to expect it.

I got up from the bed, walking towards the door.

"Don't leave", she said, and pointed her head towards the bed.

"Stay here", she said, looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't say no to her. I didn't want to either, even though I proclaimed myself being a gentleman. I took off my jacket and my pants. I lay down besides Kitty, and we continued talking.

I strayed my fingers through her beautiful hair, while we talked. Kitty fell asleep, and I closed my eyes, after the best day of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hi! This is the tenth chapter of the story. The big 1-0! Once again, thanks for the reviews, and thanks a lot for taking the time to read my story.

I decided make Kitty breakfast on bed, since she had done the same for me a couple of days ago. We stayed in bed for a while, eating and talking about school finally being over. I wasn't exactly on vacation yet, I still had work to do, but I didn't inform Kitty about this.

When she had finished the breakfast, I took the tray to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Kitty took a shower.

I met the professor who looked stressed.

"Lance, do you know anything about the new addition of the Brotherhood?" he asked me, looking hopefully at me.

"Sorry, I hadn't seen her till yesterday", I said. The professor turned around in his wheelchair, driving outside.

Kitty was still in the shower, as I returned to her room. I left a note, telling her how much I loved her, and then took off for work.

I had taken on an extra shift, on this Saturday, to compensate for my absence. It was a very busy day, and I was determined to work until we closed.

Naturally, I was pretty worn out, by the end of the day. For the first time, Kitty asked me where I had been. I wasn't ready for this, and I couldn't lie to her. I didn't know what to say. So, I kissed her instead and hoped it would make her forget her question.

She broke off the kiss, repeating her question.

"It's sort of a secret", I said.

"What kind of secret?" Kitty asked, looking skeptical.

"The kind of secret, which you have to wait until the twenty-fifth to find out what is", I said, hoping she would accept this explanation.

"Hmm… Okay then", she said, still seeming very curious. Then she kissed me.

We went to the movies with Scott and Jean, and Kurt and Amanda. It was a stupid romantic movie, but the girls seemed to like it. Halfway through the movie, tears began to run down the girls' cheeks, and I exchanged a smirk with Scott and Kurt.

On the way home, the girls had an eager discussion about the movie. We stopped at a café to have a cup of coffee.

I slept at Kitty's room again, that night. Wolverine was passing the door, as I entered at late night. He looked like he was trying his best to suppress the urge to kill me. I entered, possibly with a bit more velocity than I would have used, had Wolverine been absent.

I was working late the next couple of days. Christmas Eve was on Wednesday and I still had to ask for the advance, before I could pay for Kitty's present.

I decided that Monday was the day I would ask for the advance. I made sure to tell my boss about my intentions with the money.

He agreed, after I promised to work late for another couple of weeks. I was ecstatic and I thanked him a thousand times.

With the money I headed straight for jeweler. I had had him put the earrings aside for me, and he looked genuinely happy for me when he realized, that I had earned the money. Of course it could also have been genuine happiness over another sale.

I paid him and received a little, dark-blue box with the earrings inside.

"Come again", the jeweler said and waved at me.

"Well, hopefully I'll need a wedding ring in a couple of years. Merry Christmas", I said and waved back.

"Hah… Merry Christmas to you too", he said and smiled.

The street was lit by the cozy Christmas lights, as I walked out from the store. Though the weather was very cold, I enjoyed the walk home.

Wednesday came and a cheering Kurt woke me up. He was wearing a full Santa Claus suit.

"Hoho", he joked, as he made as lot of noise as possible with a bell he carried in his hand.

I would normally have strangled him, but since it was Christmas Eve, I decided not to.

"Merry Christmas Kurt", I moaned and slowly got out of bed.

"And Merry Christmas to you too", he said and went to the next room.

I couldn't hold back a laugh, as I heard Kurt being assaulted by Rogue and Kitty, further down the hall.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen. As I walked through the halls, I realized that even more decorations had been applied to the walls.

I reached the kitchen and had to laugh again. Scott was wearing an apron with a cute little elk shooting out from the stomach of it. I took a picture with my phone and mumbled something about it going straight to the Internet. Luckily, Scott was occupied, carrying a warm tray from the oven. It prevented him from chasing after me.

I came across Hank who was in the middle of decorating the staircase. He was probably the source of the increased amount of decorations.

"Merry Christmas!" I said and helped him decorate the staircase. Then I headed for Kitty's room.

"Merry Christmas!" I said, yet again, as I went inside. She was standing at her window. She turned around to face me. I could see that something was bothering her. She didn't look sad exactly, but something was definitely up. She was still able to smile her beautiful smile.

"What's up?" I asked, and decreased the distance between us.

"Well, I'm going to my parents' tomorrow morning. They told me that they regret their previous words, and that they wanted me to come home during the holidays. I told them, I wanted Christmas Eve here, and agreed to go home for the rest of the holidays", she said, and looked at me with apology in her eyes.

"Well, I'll just go with you", I said.

"No. My parents are scared of mutants. They might be able to handle their own daughter, but introducing a complete stranger wouldn't be smart", she said, and looked as if she braced herself for my accusations. I took in the words and wasn't really angry at all. Of course, I was still unhappy that she wasn't going to be around me for a while.

"I'm glad things worked out between you and your parents", I said, and held her tightly in my arms.

"You know I'd rather be here with you than at my parents'. It's just, I really want to be able to talk to them", she excused herself and looked up at me.

"It's okay Kitty, I want you to go", I said, and kissed her softly.

"Thanks", she said, and let go of me.

"Let's have the best day ever then", she said, and the stress, previously visible on her face, was now gone.

We walked, hand in hand, towards the garden. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, searching for Scott. I knew he was going to get back on me.

We reached the garden, and I realized that the entire place had been covered with a layer of ice. It must have been the work of Bobby.

We grabbed a pair of skates and got onto the ice. I had been oblivious to the fact that I had never tried this before.

I fell after just a second and when I tried to get up again, I slipped and fell down once more, this time face first. Bobby laughed.

I looked up and saw Kitty, elegantly skating around the fountain. She saw me lying on the ice and laughed.

"Take my hand", she said, and reached for mine.

I took it and suddenly it seemed easier. Kitty must have tried it before, because she guided me over the ice with ease.

After skating for a while, she tried to let go of me.

"Don't you care about my life", I joked, and reached for her hand again. I realized that her help wasn't required anymore.

I probably didn't look as good as Kitty, but I wasn't falling at least.

Scott came walking down the staircase. He walked towards me.

"Lance, I declare a snowball fight", he said, building up an atmosphere, which was mostly present in a western movie.

I smiled and accepted his challenge. We split of into two teams. As soon as we had divided into the teams, the match began.

Snowballs flew from everywhere, and I was hit several times. I jumped to cover but quickly realized that two of my opponents, Amara and Evan, stood right next to me. They bombarded me with snow and I had called for backup. Kurt and Sam appeared and fought down the others.

I stood up, but before I could establish a snowball, I was hit right in the head.

"Got you!" Scott called from behind me.

I shook the ground beneath him just enough for the snow, lying on the branches over him, to fall down on him.

I was hit in the head once again. I turned around to identify my enemy, seeing Kitty laughing from behind a tree.

"Couldn't resist", she said, and smiled.

"You're gonna pay", I said, and threw a snowball against her.

After the fight we were all completely covered in snow. We gathered around the fire in the living room, blankets wrapped around us. Kitty put her head on my shoulder. Her body was shaking. I put an arm around, trying to warm her a little.

Logan called everyone to the danger room, when had all dried off.

"You've gotta be kidding. On Christmas Eve?" Amara complained. I was on her side.

We suited up, not wanting to disagree with Logan. As we entered the danger room, we realized that Logan was making a joke.

The danger room was filled with the usual deadly robots, but they were dressed in Santa suits and they all said things like "hoho" and "Merry Christmas". I looked over at Logan, and for the first time ever, I saw him smiling. Everyone laughed.

Ororo interrupted Logan's joke, as she asked for help with the Christmas dinner in the kitchen.

Kitty and I decided to help out in the kitchen. I wasn't much of a cook, but I figured I could help with something.

I smiled as I saw Scott's apron hanging in a chair. I took it on, in an effort to make a joke with Kitty. Suddenly, I heard the sound of picture being taken.

"You are so easy", Scott said, appearing at the door.

We both laughed, agreeing to both delete the evidence. Scott and Jean also helped with the food. Amara and Jubilee followed them.

Amara turned out to be an excellent cook.

Everyone was hungry after the snowball match. The food was delicious and the mood at the table was amazing.

It turned a lot of the students were going home the next morning. Therefore the gift exchanging took place after the dinner.

I hurried to my room to get the earrings.

Kitty was sitting in a chair by the fire. The others were exchanging presents everywhere in the room. I walked over to her and when she saw me coming she smiled and gave me a little package. It was flat, like a piece of paper and wrapped in beautiful paper.

I opened it and found concert tickets to my favorite band.

"Kitty! I thought they were sold out! Thank you so much", I said and kissed her briefly.

"They are now", she said.

I gave her the little package, which wasn't wrapped in any paper. She looked from it to me.

"You didn't have to", she said, but wasn't able to hide all her excitement.

"I wanted to. Just open it", I said, looking impatiently.

She opened the box. She didn't say a word as she saw the earrings.

"They… They are so beautiful", she said, almost whispering the words.

"Do you like them?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"I love them Lance", she said, and got up from the chair to kiss me.

She tried them on and showed them to Jean and the girls. The girls admired the earrings.

The rest of the night was really great. It was the first time I had ever celebrated Christmas with a family.

Most of the students headed for bed early, since they were visiting their parents the next day. Kitty's parents lived far away, so she was no exception.

"I'll better let you sleep", I said and kissed her. Then I headed back for my room.

"Stay with me please", she said, in a casual way.

I turned around and walked inside her room. She stopped halfway across the room. Then she slowly turned around and kissed me very passionately.

I kissed her back and I could feel her reaching for the bottom of her top. She was about to pull it over her head, but I held her wrists.

She continued kissing me, as her wrists phased through my hands.

"Kitty, you don't have to", I said, as I couldn't stop her physically.

"I'm sixteen, I can decide for myself, and I want to", she said, and sounded tired of this conversation.

"Don't you want to?" she asked, looking at me skeptically.

"You know I do, but I just don't want you to do this for my sake. I can wait for you", I said, every fiber in my body begging me to shut up.

"I don't want to wait anymore, and I'm doing this for my own sake", she said, concluding the conversation.

I didn't know what to say so I let her unbutton my shirt. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the bed.

I lay her down gently and kissed her. Our eyes met and I was stunned.

"Love you", I said, as I gave in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** Hi! It's been a while since I contributed a chapter to this story. It is for the simple reason that I have been to busy. So, not to worry! I still have lots of ideas for this story, hehe. This is the eleventh chapter. Taking a new twist. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, and your reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Mystique hated the east coast winters. Everything about them was despicable. The temperature was unbearably low. This fact did not suit Mystique, who was more of a summer-person. On top of all of this, winter usually meant Christmas, which meant annoyingly happy people all around the city, greeting you and wishing you a "merry Christmas"… Mystique shook her head. Why was she thinking of things this unimportant. The only thing that mattered now was the plan. The plan that couldn't (not to mentioned mustn't) fail. Mystique turned down the road with a sigh, as she nearly fell in the snow…

Contradicting my first thoughts, the holidays were really enjoyable. Well, why wouldn't they? I had a new home with my own large and luxurious room. For the first time in forever I did well in school. I had been gifted with an incredible family. And in some mysterious way, I was the boyfriend of some kind of angel… Or at least something divine.

The only reason I had to be unsatisfied was that this divine angel had left me for the rest of the holidays to spend time with her parents.

Well, I guess this is highly irrelevant, because the fact is I was having a great time. I was closer than ever to my family. I no longer had to be careful not to say anything wrong. I was now fully accepted by everyone. Even Scott, who had once been my rival, was now like a brother to me.

Endless amounts of hours passed with various joyful activities, such as snowball fights mutant-style, trips to the movies, and different sports, not to mention the infinite amount of gallons of hot cocoa. Even though our numbers had been decreased a little, due to some of the students traveling home to their parents (like Kitty), the bond was still just as strong.

I woke up as the sun shone through my curtains. My favorite way of waking up.

It's impossible for me to explain why, but I had the feeling that something was up. Not wrong… Just up. You know the feeling right? The feeling that something has… Changed. I put on some clothes and strolled down to the kitchen.

As I was about to take a sip of a glass of orange juice, when I heard some noise coming from the front door. This surprised me. It was quite early in the morning, and though it would be pretty normal for someone to have gotten up from bed by now, I didn't expect anyone to have been outside yet.

I approached the front door and opened it.

The sun blinded me and made it impossible to see anymore than the shape of the person in front of me. I raised my hand to block the sun, but before I had done so, the unidentified person threw herself against me and kissed me. Surprised, I tried to break her off.

Though she tried to resist, I eventually proved to have the physical upper hand and she had to give up. She took a step back and I was now able to see that it was… Kitty! But how? She wasn't supposed to be home for another week. I wondered for a second if something had happened to her, but she seemed to be fine.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" was all I managed to say before she, once again, kissed me.

She didn't say anything. She might have missed me as much as I had missed her.

I was thrilled about her homecoming. The kiss lasted for so long, I started to get the feeling that something was wrong. Finally she stood back.

"I'm home!" she mused and smiled.

She was as beautiful as ever. Her smile had the usual effect. I could feel my heart start beating faster.

As we entered the mansion, everyone was present in the kitchen. I started to wonder how long we really had been kissing, since no one had been there before my encounter with Kitty. The others didn't seem surprised to see Kitty next to me, and I quickly figured out that they had all known about her homecoming but had arranged for her to surprise me.

We had breakfast with everyone else in the kitchen. I spend most of the time staring at Kitty, as if to make up for lost time. It had been a while since I could appreciate her beauty. As the meal progressed, I grew more and more certain that something had happened to her.

Kitty really wasn't the quiet type. She usually took part in as many conversations as possible. Now, however, she was all silent.

Even though she seemed happy, it was clear that something had changed. But what had changed?

Obviously! How could I be this stupid? The last time we were together… Christmas Eve… This was what had changed. She had changed. Just as I had feared. This was why I insisted on not rushing anything. To me, everything that mattered was Kitty. I didn't want anything to change, since everything was already perfect. I know it sounds stupid, but at this moment, I was actually having something close to a panic attack.

I told myself not to be silly. Then I signaled Kitty to follow me. I led her outside. I wanted to talk about this as quickly as possible.

"Kitty, I'm sorry. It was obviously too big a step to take that fast", I started and looked her in the eyes. Kitty looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. What was wrong with her?

"What step?" Kitty said, with a skeptic tone.

She emphasized the last word, in an almost sarcastic way. This annoyed me. Of course she knew what I was talking about. Or… Was this really no big deal for her? Was this just normal for her? Had she been through this… Before? I instantly lost my breath. It felt as if I had been tossed into a pool of ice water. The fact that I had forgotten to bring my jacket contributed to this metaphor.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked sarcastically. This was of course a rhetorical question. So when I saw that Kitty was going to answer I froze.

"I guess I don't", she said coldly, and quickly approached me to kiss me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, and walked with fast steps towards my bike.

"Lance!" Kitty called but I had no intentions of stopping.

I turned the ignition and drove away, full speed.

I had driven for… Well, actually I lost track of time, but anyway, it felt like a couple of hours. I was at the highway driving way too fast.

The traffic next to me was mostly just a blur, but suddenly I noticed the X-mark on a truck beside me. I slowed down, adjusting to its speed.

Beast was sitting in the driver's seat. He signaled me to pull over. I speculated for a moment but then decided to obey him.

I pulled the breaks and parked next to Beast at a rest area. I waited for Beast to step out of the car but it was the back door that opened first.

My eyes narrowed, as Kitty stepped out.

"Surprise!" Kitty said and leapt to me.

She attempted to wrap her arms around me but I caught her right wrist in the action and prevented her from embracing me.

"What the hell is up with you?" was all I could manage to speak. One minute she was acting all weird, and now she acted as if we hadn't even met today. I was so confused. She was acting so out of character this morning. She was so… Unfamiliar. What confused me most was the fact that her usual aura seemed to have returned now.

"Wh-What are you talking about Lance?" she said, obviously hurt by my raised tone.

This was too much. I couldn't deal with this anymore.

"I wish I'd never met you… Just… Leave me alone", I mused. I returned to my bike and started the engine.

"Lance… Please", Kitty was almost speechless. I didn't care. I turned back to the highway, now driving even faster to make sure Kitty wasn't following.

What was I doing here? This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't be here. This was my life once. Now I belonged at the mansion with… Her.

No! That definitely wasn't my life anymore. It was as Magneto had said: Xavier and his stupid X-Men had brainwashed me.

So it was perfectly logical that I was now returning to the Brotherhood house.

There was, however, one thing that bugged me. Another thing Magneto had said to me: You have chosen your side, so don't come crawling back.

Well, I had to try to redeem myself.

I stepped up to the front door. I could hear voices inside. One of them was definitely Magneto. The other had to be Mystique.

"It was surely a success", Mystique said.

"Well, It was about time", Magneto said, concluding the conversation.

A little ashamed at my eavesdropping, I entered the house.

I was met by Mystique and Magneto in the hall.

"I'm home", I said, not quite joking and not quite speaking in seriousness. I guess I didn't really want to return but it was the only choice I had. Obviously, I couldn't stay at the mansion now. And this was my only other option. The people in front of me didn't seem to have anything to say. So I carried on.

"I'm sorry for treachery, I regret it and I admit that you were right the entire time, Magneto", I said as I looked shamefully to the ground.

"Son", Magneto said and put his right hand on my shoulder.

"I forgive you, I bear no resemblance to that evil manipulating Xavier", Magneto said and removed his hand.

This undoubtedly meant that I was excused. I turned towards the staircase, heading for my old room.

"Oh, and Lance?" Magneto said with a kind tone to his voice.

"You are indeed home", he said and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Hi! This is the twelfth chapter of the story. Thanks again for reading my story and for taking your time to write a review. It really is appreciated! Enjoy.

The fact that I had to share my old room had been casually kept from me. I entered the room and unpacked… Well, I guess the process of laying the keys for my bike on the table can't really be considered of unpacking, but still… I hadn't noticed the spectator sitting on a bed in the other side of the room.

"Welcome home", Wanda said in an indifferent tone.

She laughed as I raised my hands, preparing to defend myself. I sighed and lowered them as I realized that there was no danger. Actually, I take that back. Danger was definitely present. Last time I met Wanda she knocked me out for to days.

She was reading a book, not even bothering to look at me when speaking to me.

"So, I guess we'll be room mates", she said, in a clearly ironic excitement.

"Whatever", I retorted, exiting the room.

I turned around after closing the door and suddenly faced Pietro, Fred and Toad. I was surprised to still have my body intact. I had expected a huge payback knock out. None of them said anything. I realized that I was the one who had to break the silence.

"So guys, I'm not gonna pretend that I didn't deceive you, 'cause I did. I can only grant you my deep sincere apologies and hope that you will, once again, consider me a brother again", I said and looked Pietro in the eyes. He was the one who mattered. He had clearly become the leader after my departure. The others merely followed his lead.

"We forgive you Lance, it's what brothers do", Pietro said, reached for my hand and shook it.

The day passed by with no exciting events taking place. I was bored, but at least I was around people who respected me. How I could I have been such a fool? Running off to Xavier's just because I fell in love with someone who turned out not to care about me at all.

For some reason unknown to me, Magneto and his acolytes stayed at the house. The house was barely large enough to house us, The Brotherhood, so naturally the space was very limited. This annoyed me, since I really wished to be alone at this time.

I had retreated to the outside grounds, more precisely in a large oak tree, as I heard the sound car engines coming my way.

I put down the book I was reading to keep an eye out for any unwanted intruders.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw to of the X-Men trucks. There was no mistaking the red X-Marks dominating the side doors.

What were they doing here? Fools. They didn't stand a chance against Magneto's acolytes and us. But of course they didn't know that we were all present here at the house. I tried to think of a way of warning them… But why? They were my enemies now…

No. I couldn't think of them that way. It was not only Kitty who meant something to me. Everyone from the mansion was family to me.

But… I had to discard these stupid thoughts. I had chosen my side, now I had to stand by it.

I stayed hiding in the tree while X-Men exited the cars. Jean, Scott, Spyke, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Beast, Storm and Kitty appeared.

I quickly realized that my hiding was useless, as Jean would be able to sense my mind here. And just as this thought occurred to me, I heard a voice inside my head. I easily recognized Jean's voice. There was something soothing about the appearance of this well known voice. The reunion with my family.

"Lance. Things are not as you think. The only time you have really met Kitty today was at the rest area at the highway. This entire day has been a part of an elaborate scheme. Magneto and Mystique have manipulated you. Mystique took on Kitty's appearance. Of course, their plan would have been successful if not for Kitty's unexpected return. Naturally, as Kitty returned to the mansion, it became obvious that the Kitty returning this morning was really just Mystique's façade. I know how you must feel. As a mind reader, I know how you have always felt about Kitty, and know how tough this must have been for you. But believe me, Kitty loves you and nothing has changed", Jean said… or whatever the term for telekinetic communication was.

I never got used to how Jean always knew EVERYTHING. Her abilities allowed her to learn the thoughts of every person involved in any case.

There was just one thing bugging me. I focused on my question and Jean quickly caught on to it.

"Why couldn't you just have read Mystique's mind this morning as she was posing as Kitty?" I asked.

"I was with the professor in Cerebro. My powers aren't strong enough to work with Cerebro and still have energy left to scan my surroundings. As for the professor, well, it's hard to find something you are not looking for. He wasn't expecting Kitty to return, so he didn't notice if she was there. Therefore he didn't notice a poser either", Jean explained.

The relief washing over me was so extreme, it made me forget about the deadly situation the X-Men was currently in.

I could hear the others making their way outside.

"Run!" I shouted at my friends, jumping down from the tree and attempting to shield them.

"We can fight them", Scott said, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"No! You don't understand. Magneto and his followers are here too", I said and pointed towards the cars.

"Now go!" I urge them hastily. I caught a glimpse of Kitty eyes. Everything suddenly stood still. None of us needed to speak a word. We understood, partly thanks to Jean, everything that had happened. I bravely fought the urge to approach her. There was no time for that now.

I heard the main door open and The Brotherhood, joined by the Magneto and his followers, appeared in the opening. They saw me standing by the X-Men, facing themselves and they quickly realized that I had, yet again, chosen my side.

"So, your plan didn't work, Magneto", Pietro said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"Indeed, it didn't. Your gonna how to come up with something a little less insolent, if you wish to beat us", I boasted. This was, of course, only to buy us some time. To be perfectly honest, had Kitty not returned home to early and had Jean not been here to sort it all out with her psychic abilities, their plan would have worked perfectly and I would now be fighting my own friends and family.

"You ungrateful idiot, Avalanche", Magneto said, emphasizing every word with great despise.

"Well, what can I say? I'm one of the good guys. Besides, the X-Mansion offers a better selection in room mates, no offense Wanda", I teased and a split second later, I was flying through the air.

"Gotcha'", Kurt said as he caught me and teleported me back to the ground. The acolytes were preparing to attack. There could be no doubt that these guys were far more of a threat than The Brotherhood.

A guy, apparently named Pyro, sent an ocean of flames our way. Before I even had time to think of a reaction, Bobby had constructed a wall of ice in front of us. The wall barely stood for a second before Colossus smashed it to the ground, but it was long enough to take the impact from the fire.

"Wolverine", Sabretooth mumbled, barely hearable through the battlefield. I noticed his mouth curving in to a disgusting smile.

And a minute later, I heard the sound of a bike. It traveled at an insane speed and had soon arrived at the house.

"Sabretooth", Wolverine said nearly as a mirror image to Sabretooth's action a minute prior to now.

My sight could barely follow Wolverine's motion as he leapt across the battlefield to attack Sabretooth.

To my surprise, Sabretooth simply caught Wolverine and hurled him at least a hundred feet into the woods. He then ran off in the same direction.

The last of Magneto's acolytes, his name was unknown to me, threw a… Playing card my way. Was this a joke?

Well, I got my answer soon enough, as the card exploded, the impact hurling me and Nightcrawler, who was standing beside me, afar.

Scott shot an optic blast towards him, but with impressive agility, he evaded the blast.

"Enough!" I heard Storm shout as she rose into the sky.

A cascade of lightning divided the field into two sections, preventing the acolytes from closing in on us.

"It's time! Let's go!" I shouted to everyone. We hurried towards the vehicles, but as we got there, we were met by the professor.

"Wait. We must fight Magneto now that we a chance", he ordered.

I heard Jean's voice inside my head.

"You don't need my help to figure this one out, do you?"

I approached the professor and punched him with as much force as I could manage. His wheelchair fell to the ground, along with himself.

"What are you doing, Lance?" Kurt squeaked.

There was no need to answer, as the professor now turned into Mystique.

"You are pathetic, Mystique. If you ever go near my family again", I said, creating an earthquake beneath her, to underline my point.

"Storm is asking us to hurry", Jean said and signaled us to get in the cars.

We decreased our speed a little as Jean told us that there was no sign of Magneto's acolytes.

"Nice job back there, Bruce Willis", Scott joked, forcing everyone in the car to laugh.

"Welcome home", he said, his face suddenly turning serious, reaching for my hand.

I received welcome home's from Kurt and Evan, who were also present in this car.

A deep sigh of relief departed me, and I rested my head against the window. Suddenly, Jean's voice was, once again, appearing in my mind.

"You did good back there", she said in an appraising tone.

"Thanks Jean", I thought distantly. I wondered if she would be able to hear it as there were lots of other thoughts more pressing.

"You can't even stop thinking about her for ten seconds?" Jean said in a laugh.

"I can't?" I asked. I did not have nearly the same control of my thoughts as Jean had.

Jean answered my question with a kind laugh.

"Good to have you back", Jean said, concluding our conversation.

Our car reached the destination before the other one. Probably due to Scott concurring the steering wheel from Hank. When we arrived at the mansion it was nearly dark. The professor greeted me warmly. The students who hadn't been at the Brotherhood house had lots of questions.

"What about Wolverine?" I asked, as it suddenly occurred to me that we had left him behind in the heat of the fight.

"If I were you I would be more worried about Sabretooth", Rouge retorted.

Kitty returned. I was so relieved to have her back. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me tightly. Words were unnecessary.

Most of us were clearly exhausted from the battle. Wolverine returned claiming to have put "the sleazy cat" in his place.

I spend the rest of the evening not letting go of Kitty. It occurred to me that I hadn't asked her if something was wrong, since she was home early.

"Sorry I forgot to ask you… Did something happen at your parents'? Did they say something bad because you're a mutant?" I asked clenching my fists in anger.

"No. They were cool about it… Or at least they don't mention it anymore. As for why I came home", she said, interrupting herself by kissing me.

"I just couldn't endure not having you company anymore", she continued, this time interrupted by my kiss.


End file.
